<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Minutes by hyunjoonspurrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301639">7 Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjoonspurrs/pseuds/hyunjoonspurrs'>hyunjoonspurrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Instead of Heaven, Emotions, It's hell lmao, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, hyunjun ily, i miss him so much y'all don't even know, sunhwallric besties!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjoonspurrs/pseuds/hyunjoonspurrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the students of hogwarts <i>thinks<i> that the full blood hyunjun doesn't like muggle-borns, and that he only hangs out with his group of full bloods sunwoo and eric. sometimes the half-blood haknyeon. they thought it was the typical "disgrace" or something like that. </i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>but juyeon's friends, namely kevin moon, have come to realize that hyunjun only glares directly at juyeon, their kind-hearted, soft, cat lover and a little slow but extremely intelligent ravenclaw friend.</i><br/></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall &amp; Lee Juyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon, Hur Hyunjun &amp; Lee Juyeon, Hur Hyunjun | Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what to say so have fun ig<br/>this is so short lmao but yea yea i'll post more of these hyunjunxjuyeon ( are they called junyeon? yeonjun? lmaoo idk )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the students of hogwarts knew that the full blood hyunjun doesn't like muggle-borns, and that he only hangs out with his group of full bloods sunwoo and eric. sometimes the half-blood haknyeon. they thought it was the typical "disgrace" or something like that. </p><p>they would constantly see him at random times of day glaring at the direction of a muggle-born, and if they see any traces of his presence they would find ways to get away and be as far away as possible. </p><p>but juyeon's friends, however, have come to realize that hyunjun only glares directly at juyeon, their kind-hearted, soft, cat lover and a little slow but extremely intelligent ravenclaw friend. kevin noticed this himself, being a fellow ravenclaw, that the so-called random times they would notice the full blooded slytherin were the times juyeon was all over the place after claiming he saw a cat roaming around and stated that he would like to pet it  </p><p>then one fine evening where the castle was preparing for what they called <em>camping,</em> where they will be divided into groups in no particular number of members, the group of twelve men from the four different houses find themselves at the large living of what they have read as 'Cracker' (“It's creker!” exclaimed sangyeon, half gryffindor, half stressed.), playing truth or dare. </p><p>and kevin, that one friend who knows <em>more</em> things than what he should have, likes to play cupid. he's done it so many times- giving one of his friends or a random student an opportunity to either confess or make a move. so, when the bottle pointed directly at hyunjun and maybe a tiny bit of juyeon, (“it's counted!” sunwoo exclaimed, not wanting to be it.) kevin decided that he wants some. . . <em>trouble</em>.</p><p>“juyeon and hyunjun,” he smiled, knowing juyeon will probably just cuddle with hyunjun and come back looking all fluffy and smiley and shit. “seven minutes in hell. go!”</p><p>and they did, kevin knew juyeon trusted him and he won't break that anytime soon, so he led them to a vacant room farther from the living room, and along the way, he noticed that hyunjun isn't glaring, instead, he's out of it today. confusion was visible on his face but he looked like there were gears working on his brain- processing that he'll be doing something with lee juyeon, ravanclaw, <em>muggleborn</em>. </p><p>kevin felt a mixture of guilt and accomplishment, maybe more accomplishment. because even if he isn't as observant as juyeon, he thinks that the reason hyunjun glares at juyeon accross the hall is not because of what other students assumed it to be. but because he doesn't know how to properly show or express his emotions.</p><p>“we're gonna die for seven minutes?” and as expected, the full blood doesn't have any idea on what it was. juyeon is oddly calm about the situation, because he feels like there's no reason to panic in seven minutes in hell. as the term suggests, it is different than the traditional seven minutes in heaven. “no, we won't.” </p><p>“then what?” hyunjun asked. his tone wasn't rude nor impatient, it was a genuine question. only then that juyeon noticed that he has his head hung low, and that he was biting his pink lips. juyeon unconsciously licked his, his eyes looking up to stare at his black beret, matching his silver hair. he figured that that was one of his mannerisms, biting his lip when nervous or anxious. <em>ah, there it is. his observing skills. </em></p><p>“it's seven minutes of making out,” juyeon said. hyunjun gasped, “what?” he squeaks, definitely not expecting that kind of answer. juyeon noticed that he is uncomfortable. to reassure him and make him feel less alarmed or stiff, he added, “but we won't do anything if you don't want to.” </p><p>“really?” hyunjun asked, finally looking up. his eyes gave it away and confirmed juyeon's thoughts earlier- he was nervous. juyeon smiled at him reassuringly, “yes, we could just talk, or cuddle. or anything, really. i'm fine with it, that's seven minutes in hell. but if kevin says seven minutes in heaven, then-”</p><p>“we... have to kiss?” hyunjun pursed his lip. juyeon nodded, thinking of anything just to get his mind off of the younger's lip. because ever since everyone of his friends started mentioning how hyunjun glares at him from time to time, he started to notice him. he doesn't even noticed it himself but he'd been unknowingly looking for him amidst the crowd every now and then. most of the time, he'll catch him. but sometimes, he wasn't even inside the school. </p><p>basically, he knew where hyunjun would be at this time of the school day, and he also knew who he'll be with, most of the time. though, he's not a stalker, nor a creep. he's just too observant and unknowingly so, everything he observes will be imprinted in his mind.</p><p>“i... don't know how to kiss someone.” hyunjun admits. then looks at the side to stare at the wall, hiding his embarassment because he thinks at his age, he should already know how. <em>cute</em>, juyeon thought. “i've never kissed anyone, nor had a biyfriend.” he added.</p><p>juyeon hummed, it's been a minute. “same thing here, but i know how to kiss. i mean, i read a lot.” he smiles cheekily. he read books about romance comedy but would often resd about science fiction. never the too much explicit. he doesn't think he can handle that. </p><p>upon hearing that, hyunjun looks at him in the eye. juyeon sucked abreathe as he tried not to space out because holy shit he's beautiful. his eyss were sparkling and deep, dark brown. he could drown in it and won't complain. “really? can you teach me?” </p><p>now that took him out of his space.“uhm,” juyeon blinked, not knowing what to reply. “i've only read it though, and i never had any experiences.” he says. experience is the best teacher, they say. </p><p>“please, hyung?” hyunjun pouted, juyeon smiled at that. <em>extremely and utterly adorable.</em> “i could show you, but like i said, we won't do anything without permission.”</p><p>“you have my permission,” hyunjun smiled, though it looks like he's nervous because of the way he's breathing. juyeon scanned his face to see if there's something that could give away his reason, to avoid looking at his lips and his eyes, which holds the thing he was looking for.</p><p>“sure,” he smirked, then took the honor and close the open space in between them.</p><p>he bit the younger's lip and he gasps, juyeon took the opportunity to slid his tongue and explore his mouth, eating up the moans coming from the younger.</p><p>hyunjun closed his eyes as he lets himself feel the moment, as juyeon roams his hands on his upper body. it wasn't on their deal, he didn't even know if it was a deal, but then he didnt stop him. it felt good, <em>really</em> good.</p><p>juyeon cherished the moment, hyunjun's lips is really soft, and sweet. he tastes like strawberry, and he doesn't know what kind of object or cosmetic he uses, but he tastes good. juyeon genuinely doesn't want to stop, and he could hold his breathe better than anyone, but he fears hyunjun might die from lack of oxygen.</p><p>he breaks the kiss, and settled in his shoulders, but because they're the same height, he hears hyunjun panting beside his ear. he didn't even realized that hyunjun's arms were wrapped around his neck, because he only noticed now that they're done and catching their breaths.</p><p>
  <em>best first kiss.</em>
</p><p>after a few seconds, hyunjun buried his face in his neck as juyeon feels him tugging his shirt and he chuckled, “wanna go further?”</p><p>--</p><p>back at the living room, ten minutes before they got out of the room, and just as kevin went back, “about time!” sunwoo exclaimed loudly.</p><p>“what? why?” hufflepuff jacob asked, startled.</p><p>“i hope none of you actually believe that hyunjun hates muggle-borns?” eric raised an eyebrow, looking at each of them. he smiled.</p><p>“sorry in his behalf, because he glares at your friend. but really, he rants about him every second! and it's not even about him being a muggle born,” sunwoo scoffs.</p><p>“hyunjun likes juyeon, and he doesn't know it himself!”</p><p>“please elaborate,” gryffindor sangyeon raised an eyebrow at the two youngest. “start from the start,”</p><p>“okay, starting when juyeon helped hyunjun memorize things easily because apparently that's necessary. and later that day? hyunjun rants how much juyeon hyung's voice is soothing, he rants about his looks and how handsome he is. he rants about how he is very patient.”</p><p>the others blinks, ravenclaw chanhee chuckles. “i see his first crush is juyeon?”</p><p>“he doesn't even know what a crush is,” sunwoo sighs. “unlike us, he was locked away from almost anything there is to know about humanity. he grew up learning how to cast spells, and how to use them to fight or defend himself.”</p><p>“he wouldn't know us if we didn't accidentally hurt his cat,” eric said.</p><p>“he has a cat?” kevin asked, eyes wide. the ravenclaw cat lover number two.</p><p>“yeah, he has a whole room full of them.” sunwoo says, and kevin squeals beside chanhee. “anyways! i hope none of you feels anything negative towards him! he's a nice wizard, and is too innocent. he's also a natural flirt.”</p><p>“i bet he doesn't know what flirt means?” gryffindor jaehyun asked. sunwoo nodded, “yeah. he'll ask if you're feeling sick if he saw you blush.” he laughs.</p><p>“i, well, for me he kinda looks scary?” hufflepuff youghoon said, “i'm serious!” he said after sunwoo and eric looks at him weirdly.</p><p>“he looks cute though,” gryffindor changmin said, “i only speak truth.”</p><p>“and he kinda, as in, kinda, resembles kevin! if both their hairs were black.” chanhee said, then pointed to kevin who glared at him.</p><p>“this was your fault.” he hissed at him, chanhee laughs. “how is it his fault?” jacob asked, confused.</p><p>“we're all muggle-borns, as in juyeon, me, chanhee and changmin. and we live on the same dorn outside of hogwarts. this bitch,” kevin pointed at chanhee, who was twirling his pretty pink hair as he stares at kevin's purple ones. “replaced my shampoo into hair dye.”</p><p>“he screamed, he was this close to reporting nyu to the ministry.” changmin laughs as he gestures his hand for emphasis. “i was about to,” kevin hiss.</p><p>ten minutes after they talk amongst themselves, the pair got back and they look the same, except that their lips are swollen and that juyeon slightly has pink in his.</p><p>“well, good morning.” jaehyun teases them as they sat beside each other. sunwoo looks at hyunjun, betrayed. “you were supposed to sit beside me!”</p><p>hyunjun just sent him a smile and sunwoo and eric looks at each other. haknyeon poke at sunwoo, “notice his button up shirt?” haknyeon smirks.</p><p>sunwoo looks at hyunjun, then after some minutes if feeling confuse, he stared at haknyeon in shock.</p><p>a button was left undone, and under it was a purplish bruised that were supposed to be hidden</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm @lmihurshiii_ on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>